A variety of bags intended for use in carrying childcare accessories is commercially available. Available bags are useful for storing and transporting accessories and can be seen in many public environments where care providers such as parents and young children are seen. For example, young mothers carrying children and bags of diaper-changing supplies can often be seen in shopping districts, public parks, and in public transportation facilities. A care provider can face considerable physical prowess and balance challenges in carrying both a child and a typical care accessory bag throughout the course of any typical daily outing. Yet other challenges arise when a diaper needs to be changed. Even if a diaper changing station is available, such as in a public restroom, a parent may have difficulty while trying to comfort and securely hold a child on the hard surface of such a station while fumbling through a bag to find needed supplies. The cleanliness of such a surface and the overall public restroom environment is yet another concern for such a parent and carrying a pad or the like to isolate the child and the supplies only adds further burden in carrying and placing the pad. Indeed, often are seen awkward ad hoc situations in automobiles and lobbies where diaper changing stations are unavailable and a care provider struggles to feed a child or change a diaper without a convenient platform for the execution of the task. Child carriers are available to securely cradle a child but typical carriers are fashioned such that a child essentially must be removed from the carrier for a diaper changing, further complicating the balancing and juggling actions of the care provider.